Losing Grip
by Isis6
Summary: its pg for mild swearing and light fluffness. pl R and R and tell me what you think let me know if i write a little good k;) oh well gots to go now cause chevelle's on and i luv em c ya laterz *__


Well here is another one of my sad fics only this time it's a song fic I heard losing grip on the radio and was thinking of more fics to write well after I heard this and thought this would be just perfect to write one chapter of my new fic with so this will hopefully have more chapters I wanna make this a happy ending so bear with me people I'm new to this whole updating and writing more chapters. When I get used to this trust me it will be a lot easier.  
  
Ok I'm starting this fic off when kagome sees inuyasha- kissing kikyo, but I'm adding something else see inuyasha admitted like the day before that he had feelings for kagome so now that she sees what he means (in other words he only said that cause she looks like kikyo but we all know that's not true its just what she thinks k) she's running through the forest cause she's mad and well she's pretty beat up cause tears are in her face and she can't see well so her school outfits all torn and she's just bleeding and it takes from there so enjoy plz review when done telling me if I should cont or not thanx bye.  
  
"I cant believe that bastard did that after all we've been through after the fact he said he had feelings for me" thought kagome angrily" I cant believe I fell for that asshole thinking he had feelings for me like I do for him I swear I'll kill that bastard for everything he's put me through!"  
  
As all this was going with kagome,  
  
Inuyasha was kikyo*that bitch I really don't like her sorry kikyo fans but I don't I liked who she was but not who she is oh sorry on with the fic*  
  
He thought he heard something in the bushes but dismissed it as nothing cause all that was important to him was right here in his arms, but something in the back of his mind told him he just hurt someone he loved even more though he wouldn't admit it.  
Back with kagome as she ran faster she couldn't feel the branches tearing her skin or the newly fallen rain all she felt was pure hatred and anger for what a certain half-breed just did to her. Soon she found something she has never seen before it was a beautiful crystal clear lake and an island in the middle of it.  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say  
  
I was left there to cry there, waiting outside there  
  
Grinnin' with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
It was just short swim away for her it was *ah I love to swim sorry useless info* in every thing that has just happened she jumped in and went to the island.  
  
Inuyasha was lost in thought that he didn't hear kikyo trying to get his attention" oh sorry what was it that you talking" he replied "well I was just saying how we could finish before our time was cut short" Inuyasha thought something was wrong cause kikyo was never this nice since all she absorbed was her hatred and anger for him, but he just couldn't seem to move or care that he or Kagome could be in serious trouble and it bugged him to no end.  
  
Kagome having swum all the way across already found a small pond on the island that was shaded by trees so no rain messed up the reflections. She cleaned her face and some wounds and just stared at her reflection not really looking at it thinking about what happened before. "He only needed me to see the jewel fragments he even said so himself I'm only a shard detector that bastard" she said no one in particular "feh! Why should I care anyways? Because you love that bastard" "No I don't" yes u do" "whatever"  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen  
  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing grip  
  
And I'm in this thing alone.  
Kagome sighed she felt all alone in this world where true love was just a myth. "Man this sucks my only chance at real love all gone down the fuckin drain. Along with my hopes of a good relationship stupid bitch why'd you have to come and take everything I loved and worked for away? Huh? Why? Stupid bitch I hate you damn you kikyo"  
  
As she yelled this she pounded her fist harder and harder into the ground not caring who heard or saw as long as no one came near her she didn't want to do something she might later regret to a friend other than that she wouldn't regret doing something to someone she hated namely Inuyasha.  
  
Am I just some chick you placed beside you to takesomebody's place?  
  
When you turn around can you recognize my face  
  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't okay  
  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
  
Grinnin' with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
"I feel so stupid how come I didn't see it before he only cared cause I look like that bitch kikyo ugh why me why did I have to be the reincarnation of his stupid lost love. That bastard I hate him I hate him so much" she said as a new batch of tears came pouring down her face  
and that's when she decided that she had had enough, enough of his bullshit lies enough of him. She had her fill of stupid choices of helping she was through of being used by him only cause she looks like his bitch.  
  
Crying out loud  
  
I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out lout  
  
I'm out crying out loud  
As kagome sat there on her knees screaming and crying she would ask herself why over and over of course she already knew that as she grew up she would be rejected by men, but right now the mind knows no rational thought only anger and pain that's all it knows and will know at this moment, right at this moment when her whole world came crashing down on her as she came to the realization that when I he said he loved her he was really looking at kikyo not kagome.  
Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
Why should care  
  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
Back to Inuyasha he started to come out of his trance and realized that his was dragging him down to hell slowly so called love. He knew he shouldn't have trusted her when she said she wanted to start where they left off he knew he needed to get free and fast cause if he didn't it would be all over for him and everyone else *well not really but hey he was being dragged to hell any thought seems like a rational one* he was about to call for help when.....  
  
Kagome was trying to remember what her grandmother used to say before she died. "Oh what was it? What did she say it would really come in handy right bout now Geez what was it all these years of hearing it and now I cant remember" she sighs " guess I'll have to remember later. I wonder how come I never seen this place before I probably passed at least one hundred times already."  
  
While she was thinking some demons came to see what was disturbing there peace in the rain when they saw the enraged girl they thought better of it and left her alone.  
  
Kagome was in at the point of self-pity she didn't want to be there but she couldn't help it thinking this whole time he had feelings for her not her reincarnation side no just her plain kagome, but she knew she was guessing wrong  
Why should I care  
  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
Kagome stared at her reflection this time really looking at it and she didn't see kikyo she did see a broken hearted girl who just lost her first real love to her past life. "No I wont cry anymore tears for that stupid hanyou I wont waste them over that son of a bitch" the now drenched kagome strolled over to a tree listening to the rainfall.  
  
She walked to the edge of the island and got even more soaked but she didn't seem to care all she knew was that she gave her heart and soul to someone who just took it and broke it heck he only took it cause she looks like his old girlfriend. She started to laugh not the kind where something is funny u just have to the kind where you lost everything and you don't give a shit anymore.  
Why should I care  
  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was there  
  
I was so alone  
  
Why should I care?  
  
If you don't care then I don't care  
  
We're not going anywhere.  
  
She then remembered what her grandmother said some along the lines of "true love waits"  
  
Oh how kagome missed her grandma's words of wisdom how she wished she were here right now to comfort her and make her feel better she missed her so very much!  
  
Inuyasha was having trouble of his own just as he was gonna call for help something he has never done before Miroku shows up and was gonna inquire about kagome when he saw inuyasha and rushed to help him." Bout time you got here." Inuyasha replied. Rude to the end eh Inuyasha always the same" said Miroku  
  
"I don't have time to hear your stupid jokes I'm ABOUT TO BE SUCKED INTO HELL YOU MORON," yelled an angry Inuyasha! " Forgive me." He was pulled out just in time kikyo got out to seeing as her plans for revenge were foiled thanx to that stupid henti monk. " I'll get you Inuyasha just you wait I'll be back!" yelled an enraged kikyo.  
  
"Miroku where's kagome? Tell me now!" demanded Inuyasha. "Well I believe I saw here run in that direction," he pointed in the direction Kagome ran." Why didn't you go after her or stop her?"  
  
If I did I wouldn't have saved you and besides I think lady kagome needed to be alone she and lady Sango would have killed me if I didn't let her go the reasons why are still unknown to me" said Miroku.  
Why should I care  
  
'Cuz you weren't even there when I was there  
  
I was so alone  
  
Why should I care?  
  
If you don't care then I don't care  
  
We're not going anywhere.  
Kagome feeling a little better now was about to leave when she felt two strong arms around her holding her back and close. She turned around and came face to face with the two most beautiful golden eyes she'd ever seen. Inuyasha stood there holding his angel for the first time seeing kagome not the cold hearted kikyo he once saw in her beautiful face no all he saw right now was his love the one knew he shouldn't have hurt no matter what.  
  
She stood there thinking bout why he was doing this and how cute he looked when he was soaking wet. She quickly regained her composer and pushed away much to his disappointment. Why is all she could manage to get out he just stared at her in disbelief he loved her could she not see that? "I.. I.I love.you" was all he could manage to choke out, "but you kissed her and I was right there" she said " I wasn't thinking I wasn't myself at the time.I.don't know what to say.I.I" "you what? Huh? I loved you heck I still love you with all my heart and soul and what do you do you go and kiss a dead girl!! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL? I was heart broken." "I'm sorry I ..I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry I ... love you even more ..than life itself.more than anything and would be willing to do anything for you." " Inuyasha you hurt me I don't think I can ever forgive you what you did really hurt I.. I'm willing to try, but you have to understand you can't do anything like that or I will never forgive you again  
  
No matter what got that?" kagome said, " Yes anything as long as we can be together I love you so much!!!" exclaimed the now grateful Inuyasha!  
  
They stayed on the island a little longer in a passionate embrace savoring each other's taste and feel. Standing there just happy to be near each other and in one another's arms soaking wet but together.  
Well what do you think not as depressing as I thought it would be but came out better than expected.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I wish I did hehehehe and also I don't own this song Avril Lavigne does and I think I spelt her last name wrong sorry!!!!  
  
Sorry if this fic doesn't have the whole song in the order its supposed to be I mean the and when she switches were not going anywhere" and "I'm in this thing alone" I haven't bought the cd yet I'm savin up for a bearded dragon so the internet is where I get and the place where I got was all screwed up and lets just say it took a while for me to get it right.  
  
Oh when you review not only tell me what you think but if I should add on and don't worry I'll try and make my next fic more happy and whatnot k ;)  
  
Well plz tell me what you think no wait you have to tell me I need reviews hahahahahhah. *Coughs* ignore that plz thanx well I gots ta go c ya peeps laterz  
  
JA NE from your author  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW WELL I THINK YOU GOT MY PIONT I'LL LEAVE YA ALONE NOW BYEZ 


End file.
